Exorcist of the Seven Seas
by 14thBreak
Summary: Allen, Lavi and Kanda are sent on a mission to retrieve an innocence accommodator that happens to be a pirate! What happens when both the Noah AND the Order want him as a valuable ally? How strong will he be able to become? Will the Order finally have enough power to end this, not in any way, Holy War?
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Exorcist of the Seven Seas

**Pairings:** Maybe

**Disclaimer:** Does it look like I own D Gray Man?

**Summary:** Allen, Lavi and Kanda are sent on a mission to retrieve an innocence accommodator that happens to be a pirate! What happens when both the Noah AND the Order want him as a valuable ally? How strong will he be able to become?**_  
_**

**Rating:** T

**Word Count: **4,239

**Feedback:** Is really appreciated. Please criticize anyway you see fit.

**Notes: **No 14th (sorry, I like him as much as you do) and still at the old headquarters (the tower on a cliff).

* * *

I stood on top of the waving mast of my ship, left arm hooked around it. The salty wind blew my black naturally wind blown hair out of my eyes, revealing my right deep blue eye and eye patch covering the other. Nothing is wrong with my eye, but you are rather memorable if you have two different eyes, don't you think? My black coat with red cuffs flapped behind me as I jumped down, boots making a light _thump._

"Ahoy mates!" I yelled, authority filling my voice. My crew looked, full attention on me. "Careen over to the docks so we can restock and touch up our ship!"

"Aye!" They all replied. My British accent rolled off my tongue as I commanded my crew. They scrambled around the ship, pulling and tying ropes. I watched as the dock got closer and closer, then walked over to the edge of the rocking ship and let the anchor loose. I put my left hand on my cutlass that hung on my hip, feeling at ease at the familiar feeling of my sword that held so many memories. I smoothed down my white dress shirt and readjusted my black pants and tri-tipped hat, a white feather sticking out from the top.

My ship stopped at the dock and rocked on the soft waves, and my crew went off to visit the various shops, I made sure I had both of my guns, daggers, and throwing knives. Before I stepped off of my ship, I noticed three lads in similar uniforms, the tallest wearing an eye patch and has an emerald green eye and blazing red hair, the middle tallest has a strapped on katana on his waist with long blue hair, the shortest having stark white hair with an odd red scar. When the white haired lad caught me looking, he leaned over to the other two and started whispering._ Oh bloody hell, really?__ We just arrived, and now I'm already being hunted._ Before they could turn around and spot me, I turned tail and walked towards the multiple shops, trying to walk at a normal pace._ Looks like I have another group of enemies._

My sharp hearing caught the footsteps of the three lads, and I quickened my steps. I turned the corner and ended up in a rundown and musty alleyway, moonlight barely piercing the thick clouds of London. Footsteps thudded down the alleyway towards me in an attempt to keep up with my quick pace, boots barely making any noise on the cold, damp cobblestone. I turned the corner and pressed myself against the wall, drawing two throwing knives. As one of the three turned the corner I lashed out with my knives. When he dodged I kicked the redhead in the stomach and sent him flying. He slammed into the wall with a heavy _thud_ as I turned and sprinted, my coat waving behind me. I smirked, adrenaline rushing through my veins as I felt the thrill of fighting.

"Baka usagi! Get up and go after him!" A voice barked. I turned around and saw the white haired lad on my tail with the redhead and samurai behind him.

"Pick up the pace Moyashi!" The same voice yelled.

"My name is Allen, Bakanda!" The boy right behind me shot back.

I spotted a stack of crates and ran over to it, jumping onto the wall then pushing off, grabbing the edge of the top crate. The boys paused and stared as I smacked my feet into the wood and pushed off, twisting around and then onto my feet and landing on the rooftop. I jumped rooftop to rooftop, boots thudding on the tiled roof as I held onto my hat. _Hah, those fuckers will never catch me._ I was barely out of breath before I ran out of houses, my momentum making me jump down into the alley. I ducked and rolled just as something whooshed passed me, making me turn around and spot the redhead on a _bloody hammer that has the longest handle I've ever seen._

"What the bloody hell...?" I muttered, not paying attention to the oncoming samurai with Allen behind him. I turned tail and started to sprint the other way until I was tackled by the redhead, making me stumble and lose balance, both of us crashing to the floor.

"Get the bloody hell off of me you prat!" I hissed, struggling at the feeling of physical contact._ I swear if this fucker does not get off of me I will fucking devour his goddamn soul._

"Keep him held down, Lavi." Allen said, and I turned my head around to glare at him. I stopped struggling and tensed up, readying myself to try and throw him off.

"Is your name Lukas Kirkland? Why do you have an eyepatch? Are you a pirate?" Lavi asked, leaning uncomfortably close towards my face.

"Who wants to know?" I ask, unemotionally, my face wearing the usual emotionless mask.

"The Black Order." Kanda said, starting to get impatient. "Either you come with us willingly or we knock you out and drag you there."

I narrowed my eyes. _That does not sound good._ I bucked and threw off Lavi, rolling to my feet and sprinting down the alleyway, grabbing my hat on the way. As Kanda yelled at Lavi as he recovered from my unexpected escape, I felt white fabric wrap around me, pinning my arms to my side and jerking me back to where I fell. Allen stood there with a pure white cowl and silver domino mask, his left arm a black claw._ Well fuck._

"Just hear us out." Allen pleaded.

"Well, I don't really have a choice now, do I lad?" I said in a bored voice, not even reacting to his new look. I've seen weirder.

As Kanda and Lavi stood by either side of Allen, he started to explain the whole situation. "That's why you need to come with us." Allen finished.

"Whatever. I'll go with you. Now release me." I said getting annoyed from being touched. They all gave me a surprised look (except Kanda, of course).

"You're... You're just gonna come with us just like that?" Lavi asked as Allen's Innocence deactivated.

"I was planning on leaving my crew anyways." I lied. I really don't have a choice here, and I can't take all three of them on._ What the hell, why not?_

Kanda rolled his eyes and started walking towards the train station. I wordlessly followed, Lavi and Allen behind me in case I managed to escape again. The walk to the station was silent. I readjusted my hat and eye patch as Kanda bought train tickets, the rest of us standing near the of the large crowd of people.

"What happened to your eye?" Lavi asked, Allen looking over and saw me readjust my patch.

I sighed and untied my eye patch, revealing my shiny steel grey eye with hints of silver, my mismatched gaze falling onto Lavi. He squirmed under my dead stare. "Nothing. You're rather memorable if you have two different colored eyes, don't you think? What about you?"

They both laughed nervously.

"Oh, nothing." Lavi replied while Allen sweat dropped.

I retied my eye patch on as Kanda waved us over to get on the train and we boarded into a compartment near the middle. I sat between the window and Kanda, Allen across from me with Lavi. I don't mind sitting next to him, he seems to know the meaning of personal space. And he doesn't talk much, and I appreciate that. As the train screeched to a stop, I put on my hat while filing off the train with my group.

Allen weaved through streets and alleyways towards the base of a cliff, a tower sitting atop of it. We headed towards a water canal, which already had a boat docked to it. We boarded the boat, Lavi offering to row. Before the boat had fully stopped Kanda hopped off and headed inside ahead of us. I stepped onto the stone ledge and followed Lavi and Allen inside, Kanda nowhere in sight. My windblown hair fell in front of my eyes as I looked around the gigantic castle, marveling at its size. _How many people live in here?_

Allen smiled at me while Lavi put his hands behind his head. "We have to take you to see Komui, the Chief Director of the European Branch, then test your Innocence before we show you to your room." I didn't respond as we walked through the corridors. I spotted different uniforms, some tan, some white lab coats and some wearing similar versions to the uniforms Allen and Lavi wear. Exorcists, I presume. Allen stopped in front of two big oak wood doors.

"Ah, Allen he might be with the science division." Lavi told him.

Allen nodded and started down the corridor again, Lavi close behind. My coat swept behind me as I took off my hat and placed it inside my coat, starting to get unwanted stares from people. I growled to myself and glared, rivaling Kanda's glare and they quickly turned away._ Why don't you take a fucking picture, It'll last a hell of a lot longer, fucking bastards._

My scabbard lightly tapped against my left leg from my long strides and we finally reached a large library like room which had multiple stacks of books and paper. At the many tables are what I presume the science division personnel. Most looked exhausted, a girl in a short mini skirt and ponytails serving coffee to each one. _Uhhhhh, I'm pretty sure she's missing the reason why clothing was invented..._

Lavi waved at a man in a white beret as he pushed up his glasses. "Oi, Komui!"

The girl smiled at us and set down her tray of coffee, walking over to where we stood. "Hello Allen, Lavi. Is he the new accommadator?" She asked while shooting me a smile. _Fuuuck, another happy-go-lucky bastard._

Allen nodded and smiled back. "Yes Lenalee, we're taking him to see Komui before we go visit Hevlaska."

Lenalee stuck out her hand towards me and I half smiled as I shook it. "Nice to meet you. I'm Lukas Kirkland." I told her in my slightly thick British accent.

"AHHHHH LENALEE! WHAT IS THAT SNEAKY OCTOPUS DOING TO MY SWEET LITTLE SISTER?" Komui screamed, multiple staff members looking over and seeing us in the middle of a handshake. I let go and tilted my head in confusion._ What the fuuuck, if she is your sister why the fuck would you allow her to wear that?_

Komui laughed maniacally and took out a remote. Lenalee's eyes widened and everybody except me hid behind anything they could find. "Nii-san, no!"

Too late.

He smacked the button and the wall to the right exploded and I covered my head with my arms. _I don't think that this should be a normal occurrence._ As rubble bounced off my arms I turned around to see a giant robot with two giant arms and four legs, Komui on top of it. Everybody screamed as Komui laughed and pushed another button, Lenalee hiding under a table with the other cowards, Lavi and Allen.

Lavi gasped. "LUKAS LOOK OUT." He yelled as a giant hand shot out and tried to grab my ankle. _You fucker, you are definitely going to pay for this._

I ducked and rolled, ending up in front of the table Lavi is under. _What's wrong with this maniac? _I thought as I drew multiple throwing daggers, Lenalee looking as if she is about to kill her brother.

Komui laughed again. "GO KOMULIN II, GET THAT SNEAKY OCTOPUS." He yelled, pointing to me. I jumped on top of the table and threw multiple daggers at its center and head, making the robot short-circuit and collapse while Komui fell to the floor a foot away from his idiotic creation.

Lenalee stomped over looking furious. "Nii-san! I told you to stop making Komulins!" Angry at almost being killed in a mere hour made me shout my frustrations as I stomped over to the pile of scrap metal, yanking out my daggers. In Norwegian I yelled, "Hva i helvete var det?! Hvorfor tror du selv har en?!" {What the hell was that?! Why do you even have one?!}

The siblings looked at me confused. Lavi laughed and slung an arm around my shoulder. "Det var Komulin III. Komui bygger gigantiske roboter i sin fritid." {That was Komulin III. Komui builds giant robots in his free time.}

A backed away from his touch._ Seriously, if he keeps fucking do that I'm going to tear out his fucking soul with my bare hands._ "Du snakker norsk?" {You speak Norwegian?}

Lavi laughed again at the sight of most of most of the staff staring at us as we talk in a foreign language. "Selvfølgelig. Jeg er en Bookman. Jeg skal fortelle deg om det senere. La oss gå ned til Hevlaska. " {Of course. I'm a Bookman. I'll tell you about that later. Let's go down to Hevlaska.}

"Hven?" {Who?}

Lavi ignored me and waved to Komui. "See ya! We're going down to Hevlaska!" Allen scrambled up and followed us out the door and onto a lift. As Lavi started the lift, Allen looked over to me in curiosity. "How many languages do you speak, Lukas?"

I looked up at him, my hair still in my eyes. "Norwegian, German, Danish, French and Swedish. I traveled with my crew quite often."

Lavi smiled. "So you're a pirate?"

I half smiled and revealed my slightly sharp canines as I was remembering the feeling of the wind and sea, the feeling of being able to do anything. "Captain."

Their eyes gleamed with curiosity and excitement as if they are mere toddlers, bombarding me with questions all the way down. The lift stopped and before I could step off I was suddenly grabbed by multiple glowing arms, making me draw my cutlass.

"Hey, Lukas, don't struggle! She's just checking your Innocence percentage!" Lavi yelled, hands cupped around his mouth. I stopped mid swing, looking up into the face of the glowing form of who held me.

"_Relax. I only wish to test your Innocence._" She said as she wrapped another arm around my right hand and the entire length of my cutlass, making it glow.

"_3%, 7%, 16%, 25%, 38%, 43%, 59%, 66%, 79%. 79% is your highest synchronization rate with your Innocence. Soon you will need to choose a side, and the side you shall choose will have the greatest advantage in this Holy War._" She said and set me back down next to Allen and Lavi who were grinning like fools.

I spun around while catching them by surprise and punched Lavi in the arm, making him fall to the ground on his arse. "Hvorfor i helvete gjorde ikke du advare meg om det?!" I yelled at him with my hand still in a fist, baring my canines. {Why the hell didn't you warn me about that?!}

Allen and Lavi laughed nervously, Allen even more since he doesn't know what I'm saying though I'm sure he can guess, the latter holding his upper arm as I chewed the him out. "I'm sorry! It's just that most people chicken out so we don't tell them they're Innocence is getting tested! I swear!" Lavi panicky said while shrinking back with Allen beside him, both trying to avoid my wrath. I can be very intimidating when I'm angry and I take that to full advantage.

"Whatever, you bloody git. Can you show me to my room now, please?" I said crossing my arms as Allen helped Lavi up.

Allen frowned. "Don't you want to have dinner first? You haven't eaten yet, and besides, I'm starving!"

Lavi laughed and slung an arm around the whitette. "Of course you are, when aren't you, Moyashi?"

This made Allen scowl in annoyance and shove his arm off. "My name is Allen, not Moyashi!" He shouted as we walked back to the lift.

"I'll pass on dinner." I said, back to my emotionless expression. I don't eat much, anyway. I only need about one decent meal to get through the whole day. That's what happens when you don't have alot of food on your ship or if it spoils, your stomach shrinks.

They both frowned at me. Allen spoke up, worry lining his voice. "Are you sure? You need to keep up your strength as an Exorcist. Just a small meal or something?"

_Why are these lads so persistent? _"No, I'm fine really." I said, starting to get a little annoyed.

Once the lift stopped, Lavi grabbed my wrist and started dragging me down the hallway at impossible speeds. I wanted to shudder at the physical contact, but instead dug in my boots causing Lavi to slow down a bit as Allen jogged to keep up with us. "Let go, you bloody twit! I'll cut off your bloody hand!" I growled as I continued to be dragged down the hallway towards the room I can only assume is the cafeteria. We skidded to a stop in front of an order window, a man with dark skin and pink braids appeared, face brightening as Allen walked up to the window.

"Hello, Allen! Who's this cutie? Another Exorcist?" The man asked, making me furrow my brows and tilt my head in confusion.

Allen smiled. "Yes, we found him earlier today." He started listing off a whole list of foods which didn't particularly seem to surprise him and Allen stepped to the side to let Lavi order. Lavi stepped up to the window with me still in tow. "Hey Jerry! I'll have a cheeseburger, and Lukas here will take some poached salmon and steamed vegetables."

Jerry turned to me. "Oh hello there you cutie! I'm Jerry, the Black Order's head cook!"

I gave a small smile and laughed nervously. "Hello, my name's Lukas Kirkland." I replied trying to be polite and force down my anger from being dragged halfway around the whole building. "And can you cancel my order, please?" I asked as sweet as I could, giving him puppy dog eyes.

"Nice to meet you! And sure thing, cutie!" He said and turned back to his stove as Allen and Lavi rolled their eyes and they dragged me over to a table, at the far end sat Kanda eating soba noodles and Lenalee in front of him eating chocolate cake while happily talking away as if he is listening._ I can relate, bloody gits sometimes can't shut up._

Before I could slam into the table from the speed Lavi is dragging me, a foot or two away from the table I hissed, "Let me go, you bloody prat!" And dug my nails into his hand as hard as I could, causing him to yelp and pull his hand back which now had five crescent shaped marks that are slightly bleeding. I glared at him as I took back my hand and slightly rubbed it against my red cuff, trying to take off the tingly feeling of unwanted physical contact.

Kanda scoffed. "Serves him right." He muttered as Allen went to retrieve his cart of food. I sat next to Lenalee and next to Kanda sat Lavi, the latter holding his bleeding hand and whimpering as I glared at him with my intense blue eye.

"Don't touch me again." I snapped, Allen returning to the table and sitting by Lavi as Islightly bared my teeth again.

"Jeez Lukas, you're almost as touchy as Yuu." He whined as he gave a nervous glance at my teeth.

"Don't call me that!" Kanda snapped and punched the same arm I did when we were down with Hevlaska, making me smirk in satisfaction as he squeaked and held that spot with the hand I clawed at.

"Owww! Lukas already punched me there! What is _with_ you guys and hitting me?! You never hit Allen!" He whined, comical tears gathering in the corner of his eyes.

Allen chuckled through a mouthful of dango. "Because I don't piss them off as much as you do, Lavi."

Lenalee spoke up. "You guys should stop hurting Lavi, he ends up more beat up from _you_ guys than on missions! And Lukas just got here!"

Lavi sagged with relief, mere centimeters from Kanda's shoulder. "Yes! Thank you, Lena-lady!" Kanda merely growled and pushed him further away and I tried to not roll my eyes. How could you _not_ hurt the annoying git?

"Can you show me to my room now?" I asked, starting to get annoyed from all this socializing with people.

"Yeah, sure!" Lavi said back to his cheery self and throwing his legs over the bench, me getting up to follow him. He waved bye to them. "Bye Lena-lady, Allen, Kanda!" Lenalee and Allen waved, Kanda ignoring him and going back to finishing his dinner. We walked down a new hallway lined with multiple doors Lavi kept a one sided conversation, me nodding along and saying small comments now and then. We stopped in front of a door painted in a plain light blue.

Lavi smiled to me. "Here's your room! We'll get your uniforms to you in a few days and there's a built in bathroom. There's already spare clothes in your closet and your room is between Allen's and Kanda's, Kanda to your right. Don't bother him, you might die." He said cheerily and handed me two identical keys to my room. I took them and nodded, Lavi walking away back towards the cafeteria.

I sighed in relief and inserted it into the slot, twisting then opening the door. It revealed a dimly lit decent sized room, a bathroom to the right. The far wall has a large window with a ledge where you can sit on, a bookshelf pushed up against the middle of the left wall and a desk facing the left wall in the corner with a small lamp. The bed with nice white sheets sat in the far right corner with a slightly worn wood bedside table which has a small lamp on top. The closet is a reasonable size and it sat between the bathroom door and the end of the bed. _My_ bed. I smiled at the thought of having my _own_ bed and closet. _And_ bathroom. I usually just sleep on a worn out hammock. I walked over to the window sill, the moon high in the sky. I assume its already well passed midnight, so I slide off my coat and placed it inside my closet, spotting some pairs of black slacks and a few white dress shirts. A pair of black shoes sat at the bottom. I shook out my coat and placed it on a hanger, deciding that I'll clean it later. I stripped off my dirty shirt and placed it in the garbage, deciding it is long due in throwing it out. I also took off my boots and retrieved my throwing daggers I keep in them, placing the boots next to the nice pair of shiny black shoes. Stripping myself of all of my weapons and my German iron cross necklace I placed them in my top drawer in my bedside table, keeping a sheathed dagger and placing it under my pillow. I set my cutlass on my bed between the wall and I. Running a hand through my hair I sighed again in exhaustion, then settled myself into my bed laying on my stomach with my arms brought up under the pillow. Feeling the soft sheets and fluffy pillow, I fell into a much needed deep sleep.

* * *

**Author's Note**

**If you don't know what the fuck a German iron cross looks like, just Google it. Literally. Don't be a fucking lazy ass. 'German iron cross necklace.' If you are a Hetalian it's Germany and Prussia's necklace. Yes, I know, Lukas isn't German. He's just wearing it for reasons you'll have to find out later ;) For Lukas' name (Lukas Kirkland) hats off to you if you get the name reference! I'm trying to decide between him being Scottish or British, both accents are really a hell lot of fun to work with. As always, R&R! Danke! ~Lux**


	2. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

Hey guys, Lux here. I'm really really really sorry that I haven't posted a chapter in a long while. Usually I'd be punching out new chapters in no time, but I've been super busy with school and very complicated and tiring issues with my mom and my computer is acting super shitty. I'm only halfway done with the next chapter and I'm slowly losing ideas. Sooooo, please feel free to help me with this magnificent story! Sorry for getting your hopes up on thinking this was a new chapter. Please don't lose hope in this story, I'm trying my best to write these chapters and I don't want to give up on this story either. Hang in there :)


End file.
